Family stay's together
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 series, Raphael and Michelangelo exchange heated words making the youngest leave heartbroken. All four brother's unaware that Shredder's men saw the fight, things get bad when Michelangelo get's poisoned. Can his three older brothers get the antidote in time? or will that be the last word's Raphael say's to his younger brother?. Mikey/OC slash.
1. A begin of turn of events

A/N I've just recently been getting into Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles the 2012 series on Nick.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters.

Summery: After a battle gone wrong Raphael's has had it with his younger brother's goofing off, losing his temper the hotheaded turtle say's words that he doesn't mean. Little does he know after being poisoned, those might be the last words he ever say's to his brother. Can the 3 older brother's find the antidote in time?, or will they lose Michelangelo forever?.

It started off as a normal night the four brothers had done their nightly patrol only to run into a few of Shredder's men, no biggie except the fact that Michelangelo had gotten a bit full of himself, unable to notice one of the men aiming a sword at him. Of course Raphael had to step in and saved his younger brother.

Again...

The red-masked Turtle was tired, tired of always having to step in and save his little brother. Even Leo and Donnie didn't need to be constantly rescued, sometimes it was like working with a young child, and he had just about enough.

Currently the four brother's resided on top of one of the buildings, being the leader Leonardo had noticed the stress that took over his hotheaded teammate. He figured it wouldn't hurt to let him cool down a bit before heading back into the sewers, little did he know his choice would set off a chain of event's that no one could have foreseen, and would change their lives forever.

Michelangelo settled against the stone cold wall that was originally a skylight, his features portrayed nervousness, of course having a hotheaded brother like Raphael anyone would be nervous. In all fairness he really wasn't sure what he did wrong, it's not like he meant to almost get killed. True he seemed to need help on a constant basis, but he still contributed to the group. His brother's never treated him like an adult. Anytime he ever seemed to say something remotely funny or Mikey-like, all his older brother's would do was roll their eye's or glare at him.

Was it his fault his brother's had no sense of humor?, he was just the kind of guy who couldn't be serious all the time,any time really unless he really needed to be.

In a matter of second's Raphael's angry voice hit Michelangelo's ears prompting him to jolt out of the trace he seemed to be in.

"You see you can't even pay attention when I'm yelling at you!" Raphael cold gaze glared down at his brother "everything was going just fine until you messed things up like you always do!".

"Raph" Leonardo's voice rang in a warning sort of tone "that's enough", the turtle placed his hand on Raphael's shoulder, "What Raphael is trying to say is you need to work on paying attention better you could've gotten Raphel hurt today you need to not concentrate so much on your word's and work on your fighting".

"But that's the Mikey way" the Turtle stood up from the ground "that's what I do that's a part of who I am".

"Well than maybe!" Raphael threw a glare at his brother "you should try being less like yourself and actually grow up for a change!".

A flash of hurt crossed Michelangelo's features, his gaze going from Raphael to his other two brother's.

"It's always been like this hasn't it?" Michelangelo's voice holding remorse and pain within his tone, "Raphael's always been the fighting one,Leonardo the leader and Donatello the brains but where did Michelangelo fit in...no where". His gaze turned towards the sky unsheded tears in his eye's.

"Well maybe if you didn't always act like a screw up you'd be part of the group more" Raphael's anger took over his words "instead all you ever do is goof around not taking anything seriously not to mention putting us in danger when we have to save you each time!".

"Raphael!" Leonard snapped "that's enough!".

"No!" Raphael turned towards his brother "he needs to know the truth!", Raphael took a step towards his younger brother "all you do is cause problems! Half the time you're not even on time for training! You hog the TV you can never take anything seriously! face it you're a disgrace to the name Ninja! and to being our brother!".

A wave of numbness washed over Michelangelo, his heart clenching to the point that he thought his heart would actually break. Sure he knew his brother's got annoyed with him sometimes, didn't exactly seem to like him around other than fighting but to hear it out loud was an entirely different feeling. Tears threatened to overflow the Turtles eye's which he fought to keep at bay, crying would just fuel Raphael's point, and he wasn't about to give him that.

A loud clang was heard as Michelangelo threw his nunchucks onto the ground, his eye's coldly watching his weapon which he held so dear smash onto the ground.

"You think I fail so much being you're brother?! Fine! than were brother's no more!" His gaze landed on Raphael for a moment before he took a flying leap into the air landing on the building next to them.

"Mikey wait!" Leo said pleadingly ignoring the good riddance from Raphael, "Raphael tell him you want him to stay!" the leader shot at his brother who shrugged.

"Less of a bother for us, what?" Raphael asked noticing the glare on Leonardo's features.

The leader shook his head turning his gaze back to his younger brother only for Michelangelo to have disappeared.

"Great work Raphael!" Leonardo snapped angrily "way to go! and let you're temper get ahold of you again!".

"Hey it's not like I said anything that we weren't already thinking!" Raphael snapped back, "Michelangelo always gets us in predicaments and were always having to save our brother!".

"Didn't mean you had to be so cruel!".

Donatello who had been silent this whole time stepped between the two brother's.

"Raphael I have to agree with Leo did you forget Shredder's men are still out there? Do you honestly think Mikey can handle them all by himself if they cross paths?", Donatello crossed his arms glaring at his hotheaded brother "I'm not gonna deny Mikey can't be a pain sometimes but you're not exactly the easiest to get along with either with that temper of you'res".

Rafael just glared at his brother for a moment before he rolled his eye's.

"Alright let's go find that little twit" Rafael said with a huff as the three Turtles jumped off the roof in search of their younger brother, unaware of the darkness that was about to fall on the Turtle family.

A/N Well there's chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it chapter 2 should be up soon.


	2. Kidnapped

A/N Due to the fact that a lot of people have reviewed this fan fiction I will go onto the next chapter, that and the fact that I really love this story so far :).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the teenage mutant ninja turtles characters :).

"Stupid Raph" Michelangelo thought to himself as he skated to not even he knew where, he needed to blow off some steam. It's not like his brother's hadn't hurt his feelings before it's just, now it felt worse more personal.

A soft sigh escaped the Ninja's mouth as he gazed up at the night sky, with a slight kick the turtle sent the Skateboard into his grip. Clenching his eye's tightly shut a single tear ran down Michelangelo's face, settling down on the edge of the building with ease Michelangelo felt his tense body slightly relax his gaze never leaving the sky.

Despite that he knew his brother's loved him it never felt good when they looked at him like he was an idiot, true he could be a bit dense at times OK all the time it still didn't mean the word's didn't hurt. He remembered once April telling him a saying, sticks and stones may break you're bones but word's could never hurt you. He couldn't even begin to explain how wrong that was, word's could indeed hurt you more so than his brother's could ever image.

If it was any other time the turtle would have been on alert but due to the fact his mind was racing with so many thoughts he neglected to feel the presence behind him, all he knew was in the matter of seconds something slammed into his head sending him into darkness.

A/N The next chapter will be a lot longer i just needed this chapter to lead up to the next one I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. A brother's poison

A/N Sorry about taking so long to post another chapter, I've been busy with the Christmas season but now since I'm at my aunts for a mini vacation I got some time :).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teenage mutant ninja turtles.

Chapter 3

"Were is that dunderhead" Rafael grumbled as he jumped from building to building, since they had searched for their younger brother for the past hour Leo figured it would be a good idea to split up. They'd cover more ground that way. Rafael would never admit it but he was starting to worry, sure Michelangelo sometimes got mad and ran off but he'd never be gone this long.

Rafael's eye's shifted an a feeling of being watched filled the Ninja, spinning around the turtle blocked the attack as one of Slasher's men took a swipe at him.

"Just what I need" Rafael smirked flipping backward's "an outlet for my frustration".

Charging forward Rafael lunged at the man grasping his sword and with a flip he broke it before getting into a fighting stance.

"Ah ah ah" the unnamed man smirked not looking at all phased by the attacker, "I'd be more worried about the orange masked turtle of you're's".

"Mikey!" Rafael lunged forward grasping the man's shirt drawing him close, eye's filled with pure furry. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!".

Pulling out of Rafael's grasp the man stood aside reveling an unmoving Michelangelo.

"See for you'reself".

"Mikey!" anger forgotten the red masked turtle rushed to his brother's side pure fear and furry at the condition of his brother.

Mikey's shell was an odd yellowish-green color, the normal healthy color in Mikey's face now looked older, he had yellow circles under his eye's. His normal breathing was now shallow, from the looks of it each breath was a struggle to breath.

"Mikey" Rafael whispered wrapping un arm around his brother's neck propping him up so half of his body were resting on his chest.

The moment prompted Michelangelo to open his eye's.

"Raph?" Mikey whispered before breaking into a coughing fit.

"I'm here Mikey" Raphael whispered brushing his hand lightly against his brother's heated forehead, who leaned into the cool touch. He turned to the man who had yet to leave, an evil smirk played across his face. Never in his life did Rafael want to kill someone like he did now.

Gently placing his brother onto the ground with a tenderness that seemed unable for the usually easy tempered turtle. Rafael charged at the man with speed that only could come with un adrenaline rush, he pressed the man up against the wall knife up to his neck.

"Now" Rafael's voice was soft but there was a deadly tone to it "you're going to tell me what you did to my brother or I swear I'll kill you" a psychotic smile crossed Raph's face "and believe me I'll make sure it's slow and painful".

A soft gag came from the man who felt air cutting from his airway as Raph pushed in deeper.

"He was poisoned" the guy snapped "I was ordered" he paused " by Slasher".

"Give me the antidote now!" Raphael snarled grabbing his neck, with a twist he was laying on the ground, Raph's hand's still around his neck in a steel grip.

A bark of a laugh escaped through the man's throat, despite his predicament he smirked at the enraged turtle.

"You really think I have it with me? come on freak! you know better than that Slasher isn't stupid"

"Ok" Raph started slowly "here's what's going to happen you're coming with me to find you're brother's..were dropping Mikey at home than you're coming with me" he squeezed the man's neck harder "than you're coming with me to get the antidote".

"What makes you think I'd help you?" the guy snarled coldly "hell would freeze over before I'd help you freaks!".

"Believe me" Raph smiled dangerously "you'll be wishing you're in hell if you don't listen to me".

"You won't win" the guy laughed "but hey i'll humor you it will be nice to see you slashed into pieces".

Growling Raph let the man's neck go before giving him a harsh push forward.

"Get going man" he snarled pushing him again.

"The name's Frank" Frank snarled.

"I don't care" pushing him one more time Raph bent down gently picking Mikey up cradling him against his chest, "hang in there bro you're gonna be fine".

A/N There you go, chapter 3 is up. Just to let you know there will be a romance between Frank and Michelangelo, I will post more about Frank's character Bio in the next chapter.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

I will let you guy's know my oc Frank and Michelangelo are going to be together, i said this cause a lot of people have comment on it. Not offense but as you can see on my profile i usually only do slash, you don't like it don't read it. It's really that simple, on another note i will be updating it here pretty soon :).


	5. Return to the lair

A/N So yeah I saw a couple of complaints of my Mikey/OC story, nobodys making you read my story if you don't like it don't read it. I don't like turtle incent I think it's wrong, but I don't complain to people on their fan fictions so please if you don't like it don't read it, or post to me in inbox not in reviews.

Anyway back to the story.

"What happened?" Leo stated in alarm as he rushed over to his older brother who had Mikey in his hands, along with a rope tied to his wrist pulling along a man who was also gaged. "And whose he?".

"Get him tied up" Raphael snapped tripping the guy onto the ground without hesitation, "I need Donnie here now! I'm gonna get Mikey situated before I tell you anything".

Walking past his brother Raphael with great ease gently placed his ill brother onto the couch, within a matter of seconds Donnie rushed into the room with some Medical supplies, Master Splinter at his heals.

"What happened!?" Donnie asked in alarm kneeling next to the couch, before starting to examine his brother's body.

"Ask Frank here" Raphael snapped his green eye's blazing with hatred, the three turtles and Splinter gathered around the Foot clan member who Leo had just got done tieing up to one of the pillars.

"What did you do to my son!" Splinter growled loudly, the sound from the rat's voice was anything but friendly.

"Poisoned him" Frank smirked not looking at all intimated, "Shredders orders he figured the best way to get to the Turtle freaks was to attack the youngest since you'd do anything for him!", the foot clan member smirked "not the way I'd do it, personally I'd waste you all as soon as I had the chance, you're freaks of nature! you deserve to be put in cages and experimented on!".

Raphael grasped the man's jacket pulling him close, his eye's glaring hatefully into the man's cold ones.

"And you deserve to be choked and killed right here! How do we fix my brother! tell me!", Raphael snarled as he started shaking the man, and would've continued if Splinter hadn't placed his hand on his hot-headed son's shoulder.

"Enough Raphael he's no good to us dead" although the tone did almost seem regretful, "now" Splinters voice dead serious, "how do we get the antidote?".

Frank glared at the rat for a moment, narrowing his eye's, he glanced away his voice cold.

"Shredder has it and the only way you're getting it from him is to surrender or kill shredder", Frank smirked slightly, "and we both know that's not gonna happen".

Raphael let out a growl of frustration, despite he wanted to beat that man to a pulp he was right, it was hard enough to take on the Purple Dragons but to take Shredder down?. They already had an encounter with him once, and that didn't go well at all, he was indeed there most dangerous foe.

"Hey guy's I'm gonna need you're help over here" Donnie called, prompting Splinter and Leo to rush over to their brother and ill brothers side.

Raphael gazed down at Frank his eye's narrowed, he really hated the thought of keeping this man alive. After all he's done to his brother, he'd like to waste him right than and there, but Master Splinter was right. The man was no use to them if he was dead, Raphael leaned down next to the man, his Green eye's boring a certain hatred that not even Shredder had seen.

"You better hope that my brother makes it" Raphael hissed, a cold hand grasping the mans jacket pulling him forward, "or they'll be nothing standing in my way from killing you!". Letting the man go, the Turtle rushed over to join the rest of the group, unaware of the cold smirk crossing Franks face.

Neither the Ninja turtles nor Splinter noticed the small pin that was on Franks shirt, a tracking device of some sorts...leading right to.

Shredder.

A/N Well there you go there's the next chapter, I'm doing another story which is a Raphael/OC slash. So i might end up bringing that OC into this story, I'm not sure so if you see a OC named Tommy don't be surprised lol.


End file.
